Dulce Travesura
by Joha
Summary: Abrí la puerta y la habitación estaba a oscuras, solo se veía la cama y sobre ella la figura de una mujer, una mujer castaña y con mascara. ¡Era la chica del escenario!


**Los personajes le pertenecen a SM, solo la historia es mia.**

* * *

**Dulce Travesura**

31 de Octubre, Halloween, mi peor día del año, muchos podrían pensar que esta era una noche para salir a pedir dulces cuando eres niño y para salir a divertirte cuando eres mas grande, pero para mi no es así, desde que cumplí los 14 y decide dejar de salir a pedir dulces e ir a una fiesta que iba a realizar mi amigo Emmett que todo se me complico.

_**Flash Back**_

_- ¡Edward! – deje de leer el libro que tenia en mis manos para atender a la voz de mi madre_

_- ¿Qué? – grite aun acostado en mi cama_

_- ¡Baja! – bufe y sin mucho animo me levante_

_- ¿Qué pasa? – iba en el penúltimo escalón cuando divise a mi madre muy sonriente y llena de bolsas a su alrededor_

_- ¡Mira lo que te compre! – cuando chillaba así entendía de donde mi hermana Alice había sacado su entusiasmo_

_- ¿Qué cosa? – me tire el sofá y espere que hablara_

_La verdad es que últimamente nada me emocionaba mucho, pero mi padre me había dicho que era cosa de la edad, que estaba pasando a ser hombre y que tantos cambios comenzaban a confundirme._

_- ¡Te compre un disfraz de vampiro! – comenzó a saltar y yo solo volví a bufar_

_- Ya te dije que este año no saldré a pedir dulces… Emm va a hacer una fiesta en su casa_

_- Y yo te dije que no iras – demasiado rápido se le fue su entusiasmo para pasar a estar tan seria_

_- ¡Pero ya le dije que iba a ir! – me levante de golpe – además ira Irina – susurre lo ultimo_

_- ¿Quién es Irina? – se calmo un poco y se sentó en el sofá_

_- Una compañera de clases – me senté junto a ella pero mantuve mi vista en mis pies – dijo que yo le gustaba_

_- Eddie – acaricio mi cabello y solo logro enfurecerme más_

_- Ya no soy un niño – me levante de golpe rehuyendo a su caricia_

_- ¡Siempre serás mi niño!_

_- Mamá – tire de mi cabello y trate de calmarme – mira – la mire directo a los ojos – se que siempre seré tu niño pero estoy creciendo… y este año no saldré a pedir dulces… iré a la fiesta de Emm_

_- Edward – jamás me llamaba por mi nombre completo así que eso quería decir que hablaba en serio - ¿Dejaras a tu prima 10 años sin salir este año?... sabes que ella solo sale contigo_

_**Fin Flas Back**_

Desde ese año no pude dejar de salir a pedir dulces, mi primita no salía con nadie más así que me tuve que sacrificar por ella.

Sonreí al saber que este año por fin me libraba de salir a pedir dulces, ¿alguien podría creer que con 21 años es el primer año que no pido?

Menos mal que mi amigo Emm se había apiadado de mi y había organizado el mejor panorama, no sabia muy en que consistía pero se que tenia que confiar en Emmett.

Me aliste como si fuera a tener mi primera vez, hace dos meses que no tenía sexo y comenzaba a tener sequía de coños, ¡uy! de solo pensar en el olor o el sabor de la excitación femenina se me paraba, eso si, estaba seguro que estaba noche Eddie volvería a la acción.

Hoy no llevaría mi volvo a pedido de mi amigo, dijo que él mismo vendría a buscarme así que cuando estuve listo y perfumado baje a la sala.

- Eddie – chillo mi madre – ¿Saldrás así vestido a pedir dulces? – frunció el ceño al escanearme

- No – bufe – este año mi primita no saldrá a pedir dulces… dice que ya esta grande – me encogí de hombros con una gran sonrisa – así que saldré con Emm

- Pero podrías acompañar a tu hermana… ya sabes… ella sola con las gemelas es mucho trabajo

- Mamá – trate de mantener calmada mi voz – Alice es grande… ella misma tiene que hacerse cargo de sus hijas… además para eso tiene a Jasper y ¿sabes? – le fruncí el ceño – comienza a entender que ya tengo 21 años y no soy un niñito chico

- Pero…

- No se si volveré esta noche – justo sonó la bocina del auto de Emm – adiós

Tome mi chaqueta y salí de la casa sin decir nada mas, espera que esta actitud de Esme solo fuera una corta etapa.

- ¡Edward! – volvió a chillar mi madre, cerré los ojos antes de darme vuelta a mirarla

- ¿Qué? – gemí por frustración

- Diviértete – me regalo una sonrisa que me obligo a acompañarla – y cuídate – me guiño un ojo y se devolvió

Creo que la etapa por fin había terminado.

- ¿Así que ahora Eddie es un niño grande? – bufe por el comentario de mi amigo

- Solo limítate a conducir – cerré la puerta con un poco mas de fuerza solo para molestarlo

- ¡EY! – chilló – mas cuidado

- No seas bebé – lo pique – a todo esto… ¿A dónde vamos?

- A pedir dulces

Solo con verle la cara sabia que no iba a pedir dulces, de hecho esperaba que lo que fuéramos a hacer fuera dulce.

No manejo por mas de media hora cuando se estaciono afuera de lo que a leguas era un club nudista, solo de pensar en las mujeres que habría ahí adentro mi polla volvió a la vida, esta enormemente contenta al saber que hoy tendría algo de acción.

- Espero que este lugar sea legal – hable cuando nos bajamos de auto

- No mucho – rió – pero conozco a uno de los guardias y se que es de lo mejor

- ¿Has venido antes? – lo mire

- No – negó – pero esta muy bien recomendado y por lo que me dijeron esta noche habrá un show especial por Halloween – levanto la cejas – dicen que habrá muchos dulces

Entramos y el lugar a primera vista se veía bastante decente pero en cuanto gire a una de las mesas me percate de que los hombre de ahí estaban halando directo de la mesa, eso quería decir que muy legal no era el lugar y de verdad espero que no cayera la policía o algo así.

Emm nos guió hacia una mesa del frente, pareciera que su amigo ya se la había reservado.

- Muy buena mesa – comente cuando nos sentamos

- Si – le diste pena a Félix

- ¿Félix? – fruncí el ceño y lo mire directamente

- Es el dueño – se encogió de hombros – el otro día le conté tu historia de los últimos Halloween – me sonrió – y cuando se entero que este era el primero que pasaban sin pedir dulces me ofreció una mesa al frente – palmeo mi espalda cuando me vio mas serio – de algo bueno que sirva que ya no seas un bebé

- Emm

- Shuuu – puso un dedo en su boca – el show va a empezar

Las luces se apagaron dejando el lugar a oscuras por completo, de pronto una sola luz naranja ilumino el centro del escenario, y apareció ahí la figura la mujer mas perfectamente hermosa que he visto nunca en mis 21 años de vida, una castaña, delgada pero con todas sus cosas en sus lugar un muy exquisito y redondo culo y unos pechos que me llamaban a metérmelos en la boca, lo único malo es que llevaba su rostro tapado y no dejaba verla completamente.

La chica, diosa sexual, comenzó a mover sus caderas al son de Crazy de Aerosmith, todo el lugar derrochaba sexo, y no era precisamente por todas las pollas que seguramente ya estaban rompiendo los pantalones de sus dueños, sino porque la castaña con solo su movimiento de caderas destilaba sexo por si sola, llevaba un traje de vampira que dejaba mucho a la imaginación, peor aun así se desprendió de su capa y de un extraño corsé que llevaba, quedo solo con una diminuta tanga y en brasier negro, la música ya estaba terminando cuando de detrás de ella salio un hombre vestido de vampiro que la abrazo de espaldas, ambos comenzaron con un vaivén de caderas.

Desee como nada ser ese hombre, él comenzó a pasar sus manos por ese tan bien formado cuerpo y cuando los últimos acordes sonaron la dio vuelta, la agacho dejándola con su pecho hacia el publico e hizo lo inimaginable, la despojo de su brasier y le lamió sus duros pezones, pero no lo simulo, lo hizo de verdad.

Si ya antes deseaba ser ese hombre ahora lo deseaba aun mas, mi polla de verdad que estaba que me rompía los pantalones, así que como acto reflejo lleve mi mano y me la acaricie.

- Parece que la nenita con dejo con Eddie listo para la acción – se burlo Emmett

- ¡Mierda! – gemí - ¿La viste?

- Si hermano y te juro que daría lo que fuera por meterme sus duros pezones en la boca

- Ponte en la fila – me pase las manos por el cabello frustrado – ehhh – balbucee – ¿Ellas son…? – lo mire esperando que me entendiera

- No – negó – no se puede pagar por sexo por las que no están en el menú y ella no esta – me mostró una carpeta que parecía menú de cualquier restorán – ya la busque

- Bueno – me encogí de hombros – supongo que tendré que ir a encargarme yo mismo de mi

Me levante de asiento sin siquiera preocuparme de que alguien pudiera notar me excitación, porque estaba seguro de que la mayoría estaba en la misma situación que yo.

No alcance a avanzar mucho cuando una sensual rubia se me paro en frente.

- Hola guapo – me saludo

- Hola – le sonreí esperando que por lo menos ella me ayudara con mi problema

- Veo que necesitas ayuda – miro mi entrepierna y luego a mi

- Si… ¿Quieres ayudarme? – me acerque un paso mas hacia ella

- Me encantaría – hizo un puchero en intento de ser sexy pero no le resulto muy bien – pero creo que alguien no estaría muy contenta

- ¿A que te refieres? – encare una ceja

- Ven – tomo mi mano y comenzó a guiarme por unos pasillos donde ya no había gente – entra aquí – se paro frente a una puerta

- ¿Qué hay aquí? – pregunte bastante desconfiado

- Sexo – susurro cerca de mis labios – pero no conmigo – se encogió de hombros – suerte

Me guiño un ojo y se fue, yo me quede mirando la puerta sin saber si entrar o no, pero mi erección estaba doliendo tanto que me decidí, sexo era sexo después de todo.

Abrí la puerta y la habitación estaba a oscuras, solo se veía la cama y sobre ella la figura de una mujer, una mujer castaña y con mascara.

¡Era la chica del escenario!

Me acerque más rápido y bastante más contento, pero me pare en seco cuando ella se enderezo y puso una mano frente a mi.

- No tan rápido campeón – su voz destilaba sexo por todos lados

- Hola – le sonreí como idiota – me llamo Edward – de verdad que tendría que aprender a quedarme callado

- Lo se – me sonrió – y dime Edward… ¿te gusta salir a pedir dulces?

Estiro su mano hacia una mesa de noche donde había un frasco lleno de fresas con chocolate, tomo una y la llevo a sus labios, pero antes de comerla, saco su lengua y la paso por ella, mi polla ya estaba por explotar.

- Si… i – parecía tarado hablando

- Bien… pues este año espero que sepas encontrar los dulces

Sin esperar una palabra mía se desnudo con mucha rapidez y tomo con su dedo un buen poco de chocolate y comenzó a esparcirlo por su cuerpo, recorrió sus pezones, su plano vientre, sus costados, sus labios y por ultimo su chorreante coño,

Verla así, embetunada de chocolate, acostada y lista para que yo la lamiera fue la mejor puta fantasía de puta vida.

Me desprendí de si ropa quedando solo con los boxer, me puse sobre su cuerpo y comencé a lamerla, primero me metí uno de sus pezones en la boca y me apresure a sus labios, metí mi lengua en su garganta y ella hizo lo mismo conmigo, sabia realmente existida y dude mucho que fuera por el chocolate, ese era su sabor natural, cuando llegue a sus pezones saque a relucir mis dientes y tire de ellos, ella comenzó a gemir sin control y a pedir mas, así que quise complacerla y baje hasta su coño.

Me llamaba a adentrarme en el, peor por ahora solo lo haría con la lengua, así que la embestí al mismo tiempo con mis dedos, si antes ella gemía ahora gritaba como una poseída.

No demoro mucho en llegar al clímax, así que aproveche de no perder ni una gota de la exquisita mezcla que había resultado de ella.

- Mmm exquisito – se relamió los labios – la mejor lengua que me ha cogido

- Gracias - ¿podía decir algo más estúpido? - ¿me dirás tu nombre? – pregunte esperanzado

- Solo después de que terminemos – me sonrió y se incorporo con ayuda de sus codos

- Oh nena… para eso aun falta mucho – quise sonar como todo un galán

- En eso coincidimos cariño – se volvió a recostar y esta vez ella misma jugo con sus pecho juntándolos y tirando de sus pezones - ¿quieres follarme las tetas?

- Mierda

Me quite el boxer y me puse sobre ella pero esta vez mas arriba, apunte mi pene directo a sus pechos y comencé a embestirla, se sentía realmente genial.

- Eso nena – me afirme de la cabecera de cama para aguantar mejor el ritmo – aprieta esas ricas tetas… eso…

- ¿Así? – la mire hacia abajo y vi como sacaba la lengua que comenzó a rozar la punta de mi polla

- ¡MIERDA! – aumente el ritmo de sobremanera

De hecho llegue a temer que pudiéramos romper la cama por lo duras que estaban resultando mis embestidas.

- Eso nene… follame duro

- ¡Me corrooooooooooo!

Bote tanto semen como nunca antes, mire hacia abajo y una buena cantidad había caído en sus labios, y ella no hallo nada mejor que sacar su lengua y lamerlos.

- Exquisito – me saco de encima suyo y se sentó en la cama – me gusta a lo perrito

Se puso en posición y levanto su culo ofreciéndome su hinchado coño, listo para que la penetrara.

- Dame duro bebé

No le respondí nada, solo con verla así mi polla volvió a ponerse dura así que se la metí de golpe.

- ¡OHHH BEBE!... que rica polla… la siento casi en la garganta – se removió inquieta asi que tuve que sujetarle las caderas

- La sentiras mejor nena

Puse mis manos en sus caderas, pero esta vez le di un par de nalgadas y empecé a meterle mi polla hasta el fondo.

- ¿Me sientes? – pregunte

- Siiiii

- ¿Quieres sentir mi semen llenándote?

- Oh bebé… no hay nada que me gustara mas

- Bien – le di otra nalgada y la recosté para cambiar un poco el ángulo

- AHHHHHHHHHHH ME CORROOOOO… EDWARDDDDDD

- AHHHHHHHHHH

Me hubiera gustado gritar su nombre también pero no lo sabia, caí sobre su espalda y ella rodó, quedamos frente a frente, su mascara no se había corrido ni un poquito, así que lleve mis manos para quitársela.

- Espera – tomo mi mano

- Dijiste que me dirías tu nombre cuando termináramos – alegue

- Si – me sonrió y beso mis labios – pero antes quiero preguntarte algo

- Pregunta – me acomode mejor esperando su pregunta

- ¿Qué opinas del incesto?

- ¿Qué? – la mire entrecerrando los ojos

- Eso… que opinas del sexo entre familiares

- No se – me encogí de hombros – es algo extraño… creo que mientras no sean tan cercanos así como hermanos esta bien

- ¿Y entre primos?

Se levanto lentamente y removió su mascara, y Dios Mio, mi mundo casi se viene abajo.

- Porque yo opino que el sexo entre primos es putamente genial

- ¿Bella?... ¿Qué mierda…? – no encontré que mas decir - ¿ahora eres una puta?

- No – le resto importancia – esto solo fue para agradecerte por todos esos años… esos Halloween perdidos – comenzó a recorrer mi pecho con sus dedos - ¿No te gusto? – se mordió el labio en un típico gesto de ella

- Me encanto… peor y él… él del escenario

- Ah Mike… es gay… lo conoces – le resto importancia – tenia que hacer algo para que te fijaras en mi… que ya no soy una niña

- Definitivamente no lo eres – la escanee por completo

- ¿Te gusto este Halloween? – me sonrió demasiado lujuriosamente

- Definitiva el mejor… así que ahora… - le metí la lengua hasta la garganta - ¿Incesto?

- Incesto - afirmo

* * *

**Hola!**

**Se me habia olñvidado dejarles este ONE q hice x Halloween, lo habia puesto en mi Blog el mismo 31 y se me paso dejarlo aca.**

**Pero bueno, aca esta.**

**Besos y Comenten!**


End file.
